


Work song

by Bluedandelion20



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Babies, Bubbline Week, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluedandelion20/pseuds/Bluedandelion20
Summary: A series of one shots about the life of bubbline after the ending. All of my stories were inspired by the series and other stories*
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	1. Work song

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you are reading this thank you very much.  
> I must warn you that english is not my first language so if there are any grammatical mistakes, I'm very sorry. Feel free to leave in the comments, but be nice. 
> 
> This chapter has elements that were inspired by the work of Counting With Turkeys. If you don't know it yet you should check it out, its fantastic! 
> 
> Hope you like it.
> 
> Lots of luv

It was the annual meeting of the princess of Ooo. They still called it like that, even though some of them were now queens. Bonnie aka Queen Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom was sitting at her usual spot in the middle of the room, given the political power and influence she had. She was accompanied by her loyal butler as expected.

Even though the responsibility over the Kingdom was now shared with some other well known Queen. The second almost never showed up in those meetings and Bonnie envied her in secret. “They are pretty lame and useless Bon" she would say everytime they argued over the absence of the monarch. But this time things were about to get interesting. Not even Bonniebel could expect what was about to come.

\- So now the next subject is “we need to make sure the monarchy is saved” and what are the solutions to this. – said the Breakfast princess, the host of the day.

The saying caused a general commotion. All of the princess started to whisper curious on what was about to happen.

\- Well, I guess it’s pretty obvious. We need a new generation of monarchs. Especially those who are already on the Queens position. – said the Cotton Candy princess, while looking directly at Bonnie, Phoebe and LSP.

Bonnibel felt a shiver run down her spine. This subject was the reason of many arguments between she and Marceline. She always knew that this day would come. The day where these princesses would want to interfere into her relationship, just because they were too bored by their own personal lifes.

\- Well, I agree. Even though for some of us this might be a problem. – Breakfast princess said looking at Bonnie.

\- Is there something you like to say Breakfast princess? – Bonnie asked The entire room went silent.

\- Actually, yes I do. I think that I speak for all of us when I say that the nature of your relationship worries us.

\- Well, not all of us. – Phoebe said even though Breakfast princess ignored.

\- I mean, you can’t really have any heirs. So what happens to your Kingdom if you die?

\- I thank for your deep concern, Breakfast princess. But, I don’t think that the “nature of my relationship” as you say, can interfere in this matter. Marceline and I have chosen not to have children. Not because we can’t, but we don’t think it’s necessary. Not that it concerns you, of course.

\- She’s right, and you probably won’t see me saying this twice, but you guys don’t have any right in saying what we should or shouldn’t do with our lives. You don’t even have figured your own life yet. Our Kingdoms had the best development in the past century I must say, while you guys were here playing tea party and begging for our support. So that’s a no, you can’t decide what we do. Another heated reaction came from the crowd.

\- Silence, everyone. Silence. We gonna vote. Those in favor of the generation of heir, please raise your hand.

Bonnie was impressed, but not surprised when almost the entire auditorium raised their hands. Not everyone shared the will to become a huge empire like she and Phoebe.

\- Very well. Now those against raise your hands please.

Only six hands shoot up in the air. Obviously Bonniebel, Phoebe and LSP and a couple of others were against this stupid decision.

\- So it’s settled. We have five years to wait for this new generation. Those who disrespect the Decree will suffer political consequences. You are all dismissed.

In the way back home Bonnie was almost literally spitting fire.

\- Is this even possible Peps?

\- I’m afraid yes, your majesty. More unfair that it may seem, it was a legal voting in a council meeting.

\- Oh Glob. And Phoebe was right, we were working day and night while some of them were playing of being princess. I can’t believe that this stupid council will jeopardize my relationship again.

\- Pardon me, your majesty, but I think that having a heir it may not be that bad. Think about it, if this works out differently than the Goliad accident you can have the most intelligent and powerful kid, to share all your knowledge and both political and scientifical passion.

\- This could be dangerous, Peppermint. Even if Marceline agrees with this, it still could be extra dangerous. Our genes combined it could be the perfect mix to success or a total chaos and destruction. But I think you may be right. It would be wonderful to really raise someone who’s really part of me and Marcy's.

\- Well, if you allow me to say this, Miss Abadeer grew a lot these past years. And I might have seen her with some candy children around the Kingdom, and she was surprisingly good at it. I might be wrong, but I think I even saw a sparkle in her eyes.

\- That’s new to me, Peppermint. But either way, this will not be an easy conversation.

They finally have arrived the castle. It was near 18 PM which means that a certain vampire would be waking up. Marceline very often tried to stay up until morning so she could stay a little longer with her wife and tag along in the now shared royal duties.

But she was still a vampire who needed to rest and avoid the sunlight. She was walking out of the bathroom when the bedroom door opened revealing a very tired Bonnie.

\- Peps please cancel all of the duties tomorrow. I need some rest.

\- Hey, now that’s unusual. – Marceline said while floating closer to Bonnie. – how was the meeting?

Bonnie hugged her wife feeling her body immediately relax and let out an exhausted sigh.

\- It was ridiculously awful.

Marceline picked her up bridal style and took her to the bathroom.

\- I think I know exactly what you need, Bon.

In the bathroom Marceline started to help Bonnie to get rid of her heavy crown and dress. Bonnie slid under the warm water in the tub where Marcy had just prepared a bubble bath. Marceline sat on the edge of the tub behind Bonnie’a back where she started a relaxing massage.

-It feels good? – she asked which Bonnie responded with a lazy nod – wanna talk about what happened?

\- I think it’s a little inevitable that we talk about this. And I don’t even know where to begin.

\- Try, I’m all ears, Bon Bon. 

\- Marcy this is far more complex that you can imagine. And I think you will be as much frustrated as I am.

\- You’re starting to scare me, Bonnie.

\- It’s kind of a scary subject for the both of us.

\- Bon, say it already. Whatever it is I’m sure we can figure it out.

\- Fine. After the war against my uncle and the fight against Golb all of the princesses got really worried about the future of our Kingdoms. So the council set up a decree, and the princesses voted in favor. And now it’s decided that all of us need to find an heir in the period of five years. Otherwise we suffer political oppressions.

\- Bonnie what the hell. This is messed up. You didn’t agree with this right?

\- No, of course not. Phoebe even tried to object too. But it was in vain. I guess some princess just want to live the old fashioned way of fairy tales.

\- Bonnie, what are we gonna do? We both agreed that it would be way too dangerous to have a child, if that’s even possible.

\- Marcy I know we’ve talked about this. But now we gonna have to rethink this decision. I mean would it be so bad to have a little one running around? - Do I need to remind you of all your frustrated tryouts of creating na Heir?

\- Marcy they were made in a lab. And only with my genes and pieces of my conscious. If we could make a child together it would be the most powerful and smart little thing in this entire world.

\- That’s exactly what I’m afraid of. We can really create another mushroom bomb that will destroy everything.

\- Marcy if we do the right things he or she will not be like that. We out grew these aspects of our nature. And we both know we could damn well set this whole planet on fire if we wanted to. Tell me that you never thought about this. A way to make it right. A way to give someone everything we didn’t have.

Marceline got quiet. She was letting every single word Bonnie said sink in her mind. “Globdamn it she’s right".

After all six centuries they have known each other, Marceline still got impressed on how Bonnie could read every single feeling inside her.

\- I’m not gonna lie to you and say that I never thought about having children with you. But the thought alone drives me wild. What if I turn out to be just like my father. Or even worse, what if we both die and he has to be alone in this shitty world. Bonnie if we ever have a kid and something happens to them, I would never forgive myself. And I don’t want to have a kid with you just for him or her to be a piece in your political game. If we are going to make this we have to do for the right reasons. Because we love each other and we want to give this love to someone that’s a part of us.

\- Marcy, I didn’t know you feel this way about this. You said that this could never happen so I just avoided. But ever since we got married, and that was something we both believed would never happen, I knew that this day would come. I knew that those lazy princesses would get something new to pick up on me. They just can’t afford that we are happy, Marcy.

\- I know all of the aspects of this situation, Bon. But I won’t agree to this until you prove to me that our child will be above than any other bullshit. Because I know what it feels like to not be anybody’s priority, especially when it comes to those who were supposed to love you unconditionally.

\- Marcy, you are my priority. I love you so much.

In a common reflex in the past few decades Marceline touched the ring in her hand. A golden ornamented ring where on the middle of it rested a blue jewel. Not any jewel though it was similar to Bonnie’s royal gem. She divided her gem to place it in the ring to offer to Marcelinr, and placed a piece of her very own soul inside the gem, as a demonical wedding tradition demands. She kissed Bonnie’s head and held her close.

\- I love you too, Bonnibel. But we have to do everything right this time if we are going to do this.

And with that she left the bathroom leaving Bonnibel alone with her thoughts.

After a while, Bonnie got out of the bathroom dressed in a robe. She looked around the room to find Marceline floating in a corner next to one of the windows, strumming on her bass. The moonlight touched her face, making her look even more attractive and mysterious. It also made those green eyes sparkle like they were stars.

\- Marcy, come here please. – Bonnie asked and Marceline ignored it – c’mon Marcy, I want to tell you something.

Marceline rolled her eyes but putted down the bass, and floated to their bed where Bonnie was waiting for her. The minute she sat beside her wife, Bonnie practically jumped on Marceline pulling her in a kiss.

\- that’s not what I’ve planned for tonight. – she said after they paused the kiss – Can we leave this for tomorrow?

Marceline had already prepared a whole lecture with arguments. But everything seemed forgotten when she looked directly at Bonnie in that robe.

\- Just promise that you will think about everything I said.

\- I promise, Marcy.

And with that Marcy started to kiss her wife voraciously, while her skillful hands undressed her pink robe tossing somewhere in the room.

With the robe gone, Bonnie was left completely naked in front of her wife. Marceline stopped the kiss for a while and analyzed the sculptural body of the woman she had the pleasure to call wife. “Six centuries passed, and six more will pass and I still will be amazed by how perfect you are, Bon.” Marcy thought.

When her eyes finally met with Bonnie’s something inside her heart melted. Maybe it was simply love, or a just a quick reminder that she carried a piece of her lover’s soul inside of her.

\- I love you Bonnie.

By the look on her wife’s eyes Bonnie knew what was going on. Her own mimicking the same feeling which she could describe as something falling back into it’s place. So she quickly responded:

\- I love you too, Marceline.

And then they’ve started their own game of loving each other, the one where didn’t really cared who won, they both always finished very satisfied. This night for whatever reason it was Marcy’s turn to take control, and Bonnie simply loved because she needed that attention.

She craved for this the entire day. And who could blame her. She was in a room filled with people talking about the most meaningless things and she had the sexiest vampire wife waiting for her at home. And finally, biologically she was still 19 just like Marceline, which just added to the hunger they’ve had for each other. Not that she would ever admit to anyone, that she of all people had a very active sexual life with her wife. But it was true, sex in its many forms was an activity they both really enjoyed with one another.

Completely exhausted Bonnie fell asleep as soon as they’ve finished enjoying each other. Marceline on the other hand, was completely awake.

The many thoughts running through her mind wouldn’t let her sleep, she needed some air. She cautiously got out of bed, trying not to wake Bonnie, and with her bass in one hand she flew through the window.

Once in the cool night air she started strumming a new melody and the lyrics came really easy afterwards.

“When my time comes around Lay me gently in the cold dark earth. No grave can hold my body down I’ll crawl home to her.”

A little dark maybe, but it was her after all. And the truth behind this lyrics wasn’t a secret to nobody. She was completely and hopelessly devoted to her now Queen and wife.

She knew that if Bonnie pushed that subject a little harder she would give up. But this time she really needed to be sure. Marceline secretly wanted a child. She wanted a opportunity to make it right in ways her father couldn’t.

She wanted to share her knowledge and love with those little precious things that have hunger to learn. Sometimes she even dreamed of a little kid running around with her and Bonnie, and the three of them were so happy.

She wanted a child, but she couldn’t afford that child becoming a piece in a political game. She wouldn’t let that happen. So she needed to know for sure that above all of this , Bonnie would love their child.

What she didn’t knew was that inside the royal bedroom, Bonnie was dreaming. A really sweet dream.

-Mommy wake up.

She heard a sweet little voice carrying her away from her sleep. When she opened her eyes she met a very familiar pair of green eyes. A little boy with a familiar raven hair was standing right in front of her.

\- I’m sorry to wake you up, Mommy. But Lily had a nightmare and I couldn’t help her this time.

She looked at the direction where the boy was pointing and she saw a little girl that looked a lot like herself as a child in every way.

The little one was red on the cheeks since she was crying, and held very tightly onto a teddy bear that looked a lot like Hambo while the other hand held the little boy’s pajamas.

\- It’s okay, liebling. – she said comforting the boy – what happened, sweetie?

\- I had a nightmare, and it was the worst, Mommy.

She opened her arms and the girl ran into them as fast as her little legs would let her.

\- It’s okay now, liebling. Do you want to tell me what happened?

The little girl buried her face into her shoulder and shook her little had whispering a “no, thank you"

\- I think she misses Mama. Lily was calling for her when she woke up. To be honest Mommy I miss Mama too. When is she coming back?

\- Oh sweeties, I miss her too. I think she might be awake now do you guys wanna call her?

\- That would be nice.

She patted the bed beside her and the boy quickly hopped on. She tried to find her fone with one hand while she continued embracing the little girl with the other. She found the phone and pressed the speed dial and with two rings Marceline showed up on the screen a little expression of concern in her eyes. She always picked up.

\- What a nice surprise. All of my loves together. Is everything alright?

\- We have a nightmare situation.

\- Oh, I see.

-Mama we miss you, when are you coming back?

\- Hey little monster, I miss you guys too. Tomorrow in the afternoon right before your game, okay? I promise. And what about my little bee did she miss me too?

\- Mama I had a bad dream. I couldn’t find you or Mommy anywhere. And it was dark and cold, and Simon and I were alone.

Bonnie held her breath as she saw Marceline’s face break down. To her surprise she held back all of the feelings when she said:

\- Hey little bee, it’s all good now okay? Look around you. You have a super Mommy holding you, and a super brother right beside you. And Mama isn’t there right now, but I’ll fly back home in a second if you guys need me to. You will never be alone, and you too little monster. I promise you that. Okay?

The little voices said “okay” at the same time.

\- What do you guys say of getting comfy and cozy so I can sing a song for you to sleep? You too Bon.

Bonnie smiled at that. Even a little far away, Marceline would always find a way to take care of them.

The three found their spots in the huge bed. Bonnie found herself in the middle of the embrace of the kids. Her heart felt swollen, as she realized she never felt that much love and happiness before in her long life.

Marceline started singing and the kids fell asleep on the first half. So it was the two of them.

\- I could come back right now, you know.

\- there’s no need for that. She will be alright, don’t worry.

\- That dream. I can’t let that happen.

\- We won’t let it happen.

\- I’m gonna let you sleep. I love you guys so much.

-We love you too, darling. Thank you for taking care of us. Come home safe. I miss you.

\- I miss you too.

With that, the dream started to fade and a familiar owl figure appeared.

\- Well child, you just gotta do it for the right reasons.

When she woke up, she was all alone. But she could still feel the heat of that embrace. She never felt so good after a dream. Especially a Cosmic Owl dream. She held back the urge to run to her lab and start to study the possibilities. She knew she had to wait for Marceline.

The wait didn’t last long as the raven haired vampire flew inside the window with the iconic bass.

-Did I wake you?

\- No, I had a dream.

\- Was it a bad one?

\- definitely not. It was a Cosmic Owl dream.

\- This dude is a complete jerk.

\- No it was good. Listen.

When she finished, Marceline was shocked.

\- That was very detailed.

\- And at the end he said that I just need to do it for the right reasons.

\- So, do you really want this?

\- Marcy I haven’t been really honest with you in that matter. I always wanted this, and not for the heir to my throne thing. I just wanted to have someone to share my love for things. And I always wanted to be with you. But you said that it was never going to happen, and after all of those frustrated attempts I kinda gave up.

\- Bon, I haven’t been honest with you either. I want this too, but I’m too scared that something happens and I fuck it up. Or I don’t know we create another thing that will destroy everything.

\- Here’s the thing, we leaned how to not destroy thing. We can teach them. I have this dangerous feeling inside of me, that everything is possible when we are together.

They shared a deep look into each other’s eyes, reading every thought and every feeling hidden there. And was at this moment that Marceline believed in Bonnie, and accepted to her heart that they could make this right. She touched Bonnibel’s face not breaking her stare. And they shared the most meaningful kiss that was possible.

\- Let’s make this right, Bon.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's waiting for the bubbline baby?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are again. If your reading this for the first time I apologize for any mistakes in my grammar. English is not my first language, so feel free to leave comment, but please be nice. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

They were lying down on Marceline’s bed. It was getting dark outside.  
They decided to spend some time in the cave when they found out that Bonnie was pregnant.

  
After 4 long years of research and fails and 2 miscarriages, they finally got it. They were expecting their first child, the heir.

  
Thanks to the high technology Bonnie had in hands, the gender of the baby wasn’t a mystery for too long, and soon they found out they were having a boy.  
Marceline couldn’t be happier. Not even Bonnie had seen her this happy before.

  
Marceline only got more protective and careful towards Bonnie. Which sometimes was the subject of some arguments. The younger queen hated receiving orders, or having her independence being put aside.

  
But above all this, she never felt this happy herself.  
They were finally getting what they secretly ever wanted, a family.  
It was a complete different feeling from creating a subject. This child was, more than ever, a part of her and Marceline.

  
He was growing stronger each day, and was closer than ever to be born.  
It was only a month ago when they made a public announcement of the pregnancy. At the time the queen had just completed eight months.

  
It was a surprise for a quite amount of people in all of the continent.  
Finn was one of them, and got even more surprised when he found out that he was going to be the godfather of the baby.

  
Marceline was almost asleep with Bonnie between her arms in a strangely comfortable position, when she felt Bonnie start to shift positions every five minutes.

  
\- Hey Bon, what’s going on there?

  
\- Nothing, just can’t can’t find a nice position with this – she pointed to her huge, 9 months pregnant, belly.  
She even tried to laugh, but another contraction hit her, and this time she couldn’t hide the pain from her face.

  
Marceline jumped at that, and at the fact that she heard Bonnibel's heart start to race.

  
\- Wow, what was that?

  
\- Listen sweetie, I thought we had a little more time. But the contractions are getting closer. So, we need to call Dr. Princess and go to the castle okay?

  
Marcy started blankley at her.

  
\- Marcy, I meant right now, liebling.

  
When another contraction hit Bonnie, Marceline woke up from her trance. She got up slowly and started to float around the house, gathering all the supplies that Bonnie and the baby would need.  
Five minutes and one contraction later, they were flying at full speed to the castle. Marceline holding Bonnie carefully in her arms.  
Bonnibel held her tighter every single time a contraction hit her. They were getting closer and closer.

  
When they arrived the castle everything was ready for recieving them. They went to the royal bedrooms were all of Dr. Princess’ staff were waiting.

  
\- Hello everyone, so it’s time. Let’s bring this baby to this world. – Dr. Princess said to her staff the minute they passed the doorstep. – Marceline lay her down on the bed, please. Bonnie, I’m going to examine you now okay?

  
And then when she finished, she looked around the room to her staff and everyone started to move around the room in silence. She looked at Marceline then to Bonnie again saying: - Wel moms, he is closer than we expected, you are really dilated, so we gonna start pushing soon okay?

  
\- Okay. – Bonnie said in a whisper.

  
\- Marcy help her to get comfortable. It won’t take long now, how are the contractions going?

  
\- One minute apart. – Marceline answered, while offering her hand to Bonnie when another round of contractions hited her.

  
\- That’s wonderful, it will end soon. Try to breathe and get comfortable.

  
Marceline hated seeing Bonnie in pain. It was killing her. So she was trying to make a little less worst in every way she could.

  
\- It’s okay baby, he’s gonna be here soon.

  
\- Am I hurting you?

  
She kinda was, but she wouldn’t let Bonnie know.  
\- No, it’s all right press as hard as you need.

  
\- Fine.

  
And she took that seriously, pressing as hard as she could. “and and we’re not even in the worst part.” Marceline thought as she felt her fingers twisting in a weird way.

  
Dr. Princess came back, holding back a laugh when she saw the scene, she started to examine Bonnie again.

  
\- Okay, it’s time Bonnie. We’re gonna start pushing now okay?

  
Bonnie nodded and got into a better position.  
That was at the same time the most chaotic and perfect scene that Marceline and Bonnie had ever experienced.

  
For the first time in centuries Bonnie was looking messy. Marceline tried her best to fix it her hair in a bun, but it didn’t work out.  
Every time Bonnie screamed Marceline's heart skipped a beat.

  
\- It’s okay baby, we’re almost there. You are being perfect.

  
Marceline whispered every five seconds.

  
After what it seemed an eternity they heard a high pitched crying filling the room. Bonnie finally relaxed laying down on the bed, starting to cry immediately.  
Marceline felt like the time had stopped. The little baby, crying in the arms of Doctor Princess, was covered in some weird stuff and a little bit of blood. Even a little far from him, she could hear the little heart beating fast and strong, and the loud crying.

  
“Strong voice little one"  
Was the first thing she thought.

  
Everything was still in slow motion when the doctor brought the baby closer tho her after some nurse cleaned him up a bit.

  
\- Hey, mom it’s your turn to cut the umbilical cord.

  
She had no idea how to do that, but after assuring Bonnie that she would be back, she followed the doctor and the crying baby. A nurse and the doctor helped her as she cuted the cord. And then after cleaning the little boy they putted him in her arms.  
It was the trigger for all of the emotions she was holding back. A mix of fear, happiness and excitement filled her chest. And at the moment the little eyes met hers, the baby stopped crying.

  
\- Hey little one. I’m your mama. And I promise to take care of you and be there for you every second of your life okay?

  
The words started to blurt out of her mouth, and the baby listened as if he was understanding everything.  
\- Let’s meet your other mom now.

  
When she turned around. She saw Bonnie and the entire staff wiping a tear.

  
She sat on the bed next to Bonnie passing the baby to her arms.

  
\- Hey, Bonnie. This is our little guy. He was very excited to meet you.

  
With that little boy in her arms and her wife beside her she allowed herself to cry.

  
And the crying only increased when she took a good look at the boy. He was a little copy of Marceline.

The raven hair, the green eyes, everything except the light pink skin, reminded Marceline.

  
\- He’s so perfect.

  
\- Yes, he is. You made that.

  
\- We made that. He looks exactly like you.

  
The medical staff slowly finished their job, and left the room silently.

  
\- Congratulations your majestys. He is a healthy boy. And very big for his age, he’s gonna get really tall. – Said Doctor Princess.

  
\- Thank you, for everything!  
Bonnie thanked while still holding the little boy.

  
\- You guys can call me at anytime if you need anything. I’m gonna let you guys enjoy your moment now.

  
\- Once again, thank you very much! – it was Marceline’s turn to say.

  
And with that, there was only the three of them. The new family that was starting.  
Marceline looked intensely at the scene of Bonnie holding their sleeping son, and she realized she never seen Bonnie this beautiful before. And once again she fell in love with her.

  
\- I love you.

  
Bonnie seemed to understand the train of thought.

  
\- I love you too.

  
And they kissed a deep kiss, being careful not to awake the now sleeping baby.

  
\- I guess we can’t him little dude forever. We need a name, now that he’s here.

  
Bonnibel remembered the Cosmic Owl dream and the two kids.

  
\- I have a suggestion, and I think you might like it.

  
\- Bonnie, we can’t name him bass. It would be weird.

  
\- it’s not that, silly. I was going to suggest we name him Simon, in a way to make a surprise to Simon since he can’t have a Simon junior of his own.

  
And once again, Marceline’s eyes started to tear up.

  
\- Bon, this is perfect. Are you sure?

  
\- I think it suits him. Simon Abadeer Bubblegum, the first.

  
As if it was planned the little boy opened his eyes staring at his mom.

  
\- I think he likes it.

  
\- But, wait a minute. Your father will feel offended. So what do you say about Simon Hunson Abadeer Bubblegum?

  
She started to laugh when the baby made the same expression that Marceline did when she didn’t like something.

  
\- Well, we can put it Simon H. Abadeer Bubblegum.

  
\- Yeah, that’s kind of better.

  
They heard a knock on the door, and a very timid butler came inside the room.

  
\- I’m sorry your majestys, but everyone in the castle is extremely curious. Congratulations on the baby!

  
\- Thanks Peps. Would you like to meet him?

  
\- So it’s a boy!

  
Marceline brought the baby next to the butler.

  
\- He is perfect your majesty. Congratulations once again. I’m sorry to rush things up, but can we move on with the protocol?

  
\- Dude, she just gave birth to our child. I’m pretty sure that this stupid thing can wait until morning.

  
\- Marceline, is right Peppermint. I’m gonna spend some time with my family now, and tomorrow morning we can announce his birth. Until then, this is a top secret information.

  
\- Yes, your majesty. Excuse me.

  
And then it was just the three of them. Again.

  
Bonnie was exhausted, so it didn’t took long for her to fall asleep, even though she was happy and excited. So it was just Marceline with the baby in her arms.

  
\- Hey little dude, welcome to your family. – the green pair stared at her paying attention to her words – I hope you like music little one. I wrote this one for you and your mom, so you always know that no matter what I’m gonna be there for you.

  
She sang na entire song and Simon paid attention to every single word. And it was just when she sang the last verse “just know you’re not alone, cause I’m gonna make this place your home" that he allowed himself to close his eyes and sleep peacefully.

  
Marceline knew right there the she would have a partner in music. And she kept that moment in her heart for as long as she lived.


End file.
